Baby Sarada's Day Out
by Jade-chan21
Summary: Posing as children's photographers,The Moya Triad were back again to scheme their way to kidnap Kakashi's Godchild as a revenge for ruining their reputation from 10 years ago. Sarada who reenacts scenes from her favorite storybook, including trips to the zoo and a construction site.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat on the bed along with her 8 month year old daughter, Sarada placed on her mother's lap as the little uchiha princess was excited to hear her favorite kiddy story _Baby's Day Out. _As the story repeats again and again, Sakura sigh on her dismay that her daughter taps the storybook with her little hands meaning that she wants to read it again.

"Booboo!" Sarada looks up at her mother telling her she wants to hear that story again

"Could we read another book, sweetie?" Sakura asked with a little smile as Sarada still look up with her onyx eyes

"We've read this one a hundred times" She said with a pouty face "Please?"

"Mommy is getting really tired of reading this book and it makes want to gag" She tried to explain to her daughter about to read another story but in the end, Sarada look onto the book tapping it again.

"Booboo!"

"Hahaha! Alright, Alright! If that's what you want" She laughed wholeheartedly as her daughter keeps on tapping and tapping her favorite book and said "Booboo" again as her baby phrase.

_One fine in sunny day, Baby Boo's Nanny said "Baby Boo, Today you shall go to a wonderful adventure"_

Sarada smiled widely as her mother continue to read the book.

_You will see the many many sites of the city _

She flipped the book for the next page.

_After a lovely breakfast, they walked down on lane to the corner_

She read the book confidently.

_Where they boarded a big blue train, they were on their way to the city_

Sarada giggled while her mother looked down at her daughter happily as she continued reading.

_Baby boo felt very grown up indeed for this is his first trip away from her mother and father… _

After Reading a story with Sarada, she placed her daughter on the crib to lie down for a nap then leaves the baby room and closes the door quietly. Sakura went downstairs to the kitchen as she saw Sasuke sat on the table reading the scroll with his bandaged hand while the other, holding a cup of tea then looks up at his wife smiling as she approached him giving him a small kiss the head.

"Hey there, handsome" She flirted him a little, looking at him with her beautiful green eyes while Sasuke smirk at her small flirtation as puts down his tea on the table then wraps around her waist making her sit on his lap. Sakura on the other hand wraps both of her arms around his neck then leans her forehead with his.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked her with a devilish smirk making his lips closer to hers.

"Well if that's what you think?" She blushed and giggled at his statement as Sasuke scoffed at her comment then leans on to kissed her.

While the two lovers were making out in the kitchen, Kakashi unknowingly got inside the uchiha mansion then stands in front of them with amusement without notice as he watches them kissing with each other. Not knowing that their former sensei was watching their intimate moment, Sakura continues to kiss him until she looked at kakashi with a shock and embarrassment in front of her while Sasuke was at the back , not knowing what's behind him as he turn around then faces his former sensei giving him a "You-could-knock-on-the-door-you-perverted-old-man" look with a deadly glare then stood up beside his wife.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE DOING HERE?!" Sakura shouted as she puts both her hands on her hips

"Sorry, I just got transported with my mangekyo sharingan in the wrong direction" Kakashi scratches his head giving them an idiotic lie.

"We know you've lost your sharingan years ago, Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke and Sakura angrily replied and not impressed with his lame excuses.

"Okay, Okay, no need to be cranky, I just wanted to see my godchild, that's all"

"She's taking a nap, kakashi sensei" Sakura said while still being angry by kakashi breaking in to her house.

"Oh ok, anyway I'm sorry I didn't knock on your doorstep and disturb your intimate moment" Kakashi nervously laughed when both of his former students still angry at him at the way he did, but the couple sigh and nodded that they forgiven him.

"It's alright kakashi, but I won't hold back to punch you in the gut if you do that again" Sakura threatened him with a dark aura around her while Sasuke proudly smirked at his wife scaring his former sensei then gives him a deadly glare.

"_You two were so scary and mean, now I know why Naruto was trying stay from these two sometimes" Kakashi_ sweat dropped nervously.

In front of the Konoha Gates, the three men also known as _Moya Triad_ were hiding in top of the branch. Aniki, the leader was at the high top at the tree looking at the view of the village where he saw the hokage monument at the end, but one thing that he keeps on the look was his greatest long time enemy "Hatake Kakashi" who is now the sixth hokage p he swears that he will give the man to suffer the deep consequences if it's the last thing he do, he goes back down from the tree along with his brothers Mo and Ya.

"So, what now, since Kakashi is now the Hokage?" Mo asked first.

"Yeah, we can't defeat him now since he is now the hokage and was well protected by shinobis on his side" Ya replied as Aniki rubs his chin thinking of an idea then for a moment snaps an idea.

"I have a plan, but we have to sneak in without being seen by digging the ground on the other side of the wall, got it" He explained with pride as his two brothers give him a thumbs up. The Trio dug up the ground for hours until they made it through the wall quietly inside the village as they run up to hide on side of the house avoiding to be seen. While they were roaming around the village to hide someplace else where they stopped by at the uchiha mansion where they saw their greatest enemy Hatake Kakashi inside the Uchiha house with the couple from what they remember is his students years ago as they snuck up from the windows without making any noise as they watch him holding a baby in his arms and hear their conversion with the uchiha couple.

"So you are going have Sarada's special baby picture taken today at the Yukawa's Baby Photography?" Kakashi asked while holding his Goddaughter lovingly as Sakura prepared to pack up from her baby bag with milk, diapers, baby oil, a dinosaur stuff toy and Sarada favorite book.

"Yes, because I wanted Sarada to be in a perfect portrait along with me and my husband" She replied

Kakashi nodded as he tries cooed his goddaughter while Sakura looks at them smiling _Oh Kakashi you really love our daughter don't you, We're so glad to make you become a godfather to Sarada _Sakura thought as she watches them along with Sasuke putting his hand on her shoulder watching Kakashi's moment with their princess.

"So can I join you at your family portrait , after all I am her Godfather, please?" Kakashi pleaded them as the uchiha couple look at each other for a moment then nodded and they look back at him.

"Of Course, Kakashi Sensei, you're also a part of our family" Sakura kindly smiled while Sasuke nodded with an acceptance.

"Thank you, Sakura, Sasuke" Kakashi brightly smiled

The Moya brothers went down from the outside window as they grinned triumphantly knowing what they are going to do their plan to make sure it will work perfectly. They ran to hide in the walls as they discuss to their plan to do with their enemy.

"hahaha, now I know that I have a plan on to eliminate kakashi once and for all!" Aniki evilly laughed proudly as the two brothers were entirely curious of his plan.

"So what's the plan?" Ya excitedly asked

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Mo did same like Ya

The leader smiled triumphantly as he gave them the answer "We plan…" The two brothers moved closer to hear "To kidnap his Goddaughter!" The two gasped with amazement as they asked "Really! How are we going to do that?" Aniki grinned as he explained.

"First we have to go according to our dear enemy Kakashi in the Yukiwa's Baby Photography where we saw at the right side of the street, then we disguise ourselves as the photographers once Kakashi and the couple along with their baby came in, we distract them then we kidnap his precious Goddaughter and let him meet with us to where we moved out yesterday at our new hideout in the land of the waves, once he arrived he will have listen what we say when we took his Goddaughter as our hostage while we, the famous Moya Triad will never lose to Hatake Kakashi FOR WE HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER AFTER 10 YEARS!"

The two brothers cheered for their elder brother's brilliant plan as they move out to the Yukiwa's Baby Photography to precede their plan.

Meanwhile the uchiha couple along with Kakashi pushing a stroller where Sarada sat on walking on the streets as they stopped by the Yukiwa's Baby Photography. The Uchiha Family went inside as the Disguised Moya Triad greeted them welcome, Aniki was wearing a round eye glasses with mustache, a black jacket with a yellow necktie and brown pants while the two brothers also wore mustaches and a sweater and white pants, Mo wore a pink sweater while Ya wore a blue sweater. Aniki looks at Kakashi with an evil glare _Hahaha Hatake Kakashi just you wait, you will definitely going to lose once we capture your little godbrat _he thought.

"A most charming and welcome to you, sir and my lady, I am Mr. Yukiwa, the Photographer, entirely at your acquaintance" Aniki bowed dramatically as he reached Sakura's hand and kissed her hand much to Sasuke's dismay and possessively jealous, as Aniki looked up to her beauty "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful mother" Then looks at her husband who is very furious at the way he greeted his wife in front of him as Sakura placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down. Sasuke looked at his wife in a now calm state slowly lowering his anger towards the disguised photographer who is really scared of her husband who gives him a death glare knowing that say _beautiful_ in front of him.

"I am Uchiha Sakura and this is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke" She greeted him kindly as the Aniki bowed again blushing because of her appearance _Maybe after I kidnap Kakashi's Goddaughter, I'll force her to be my new wife _He thought, they all went inside the photography room where in front of them was a designed curtain on each side with 2 chairs on the sides as looked at side where Kakashi was walking towards along Sarada in a stroller reading her favorite book wears a cute pink blouse with long sleeves, a lighter pink fluffy tutu skirt and white shoes with white stalkings then looks up at the weird mustache guy, Aniki looked down at the Baby grinning as Sarada look down at the book with a pig who similarly looks like him then giggling at the Disguised Photographer.

"What a gorgeous babe, you must be so proud" Aniki comment dramatically

"Thank you" Sakura smiled as Aniki looked down at the baby before he reaches to carry the baby.

"Shall we begin?"

He carries the Sarada up as she kicks him with her right foot into his balls, He gasped painfully without noticing as he turns around to hide his pain then looks at Mo.

"Mr. Moko, if you will go to the back room and retrieve my light meter" He placed Sarada on a comfy red chair with a pillow under it after he did, he touch his lower part with left hand with an _ohhhhh _sound of pain_._

Mo was now outside of photography store where he was waiting for his brothers to escape "Hehehe excellent, we are definitely going to be successful with our plan" he rub his hands together and waited.

Sakura approached him to explain how things are going to work "I want individual photos of Sarada and I want a portrait of Sarada along with me and my Husband and the Hokage, since he was her Godfather, so we decided let him join on our family portrait" Aniki gracefully wave his hand "Whatever you wish, however you wish my lady".

"I want your very best, I want art, an elegant standard photo for the baby" Sakura stepped back to side with her husband who looks at him suspiciously along with Kakashi with the same look as Sasuke's.

"I so welcome the challenge, my lady and to that end, and I may I ask with one small favor?" He said grinning "May I have some time alone with the child?" Sakura stared at him suspiciously but Sasuke and Kakashi are even more suspicious than Sakura as Aniki gasped "Oh I need is her complete attention, the great bond between you, parents and your child, who was love for you will distract her, I need to study her marvelous little features to learn our best to photograph her, she does, uhhh well with the persons to intimate with"

They all stare at him as Kakashi moved close to Sasuke and asked "Does she?" Sasuke looked at him then faced the disguised photographer "She's a friendly girl and may not like-" He sentenced was cut as Aniki raised his hands dramatically "Excellent", Sasuke frowned at his sudden annoying action _Freaking annoying _He thought as Aniki continued.

"Ok while you picturing Sarada, my husband and I will change clothes, so uh Where is the changing room?" Sakura asked as Aniki pointed on the left side of room with full of other costumes that hanged from the closet.

"Oh thank you, and if he get cranky read it her storybook?" She asked as He approached her with a grin "How invaluable" Sakura widen her eyes when he smiled nervously "Thank you" She nodded but looked at him suspiciously as she left him with her Husband to change clothing. Sasuke looked back for a second as he went inside the changing room, Kakashi, on the other hand, was called by his right hand, Shizune. She told him that he has a meeting with the council, Kakashi sigh for he is going to miss his photograph with his Goddaughter.

"Excuse me, can you tell the parents that someone who was calling me for a meeting, so please tell them?" Kakashi said as Aniki grinned victoriously and replied "Of course, Hokage-sama" Kakashi then faces Sarada who was smiling at him as he approached her "You behave, ok sweetie" She giggled then slapped softly with her hands on his cheek, Kakashi smiled fondly then walks outside.

Aniki checks kakashi if he's already out then looks at Ya who giving him double thumbs up as he grabbed Sarada while Ya brings the baby bag and the book as they meet up with Mo and successfully escape out of the village then evilly laughed without notice.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you are familiar with the story, it was based on Baby's day out the movie, I used to watch it when I was a kid so anyway this is my first Naruto fanfic, so I guess I made this story a little OCC huh, sorry about that, but I really hope you enjoy reading ;)_

Sasuke and Sakura were done fixing their kimonos as their outfits for the portrait, She wore a light pink kimono with sakura petals all over and a red obi with a triple Sakura pin on the side, her hair was straight and neat with a hairpin on her usual side while He wore a black on the top with a symbol of the Uchiha clan on each side to side and grey on the lower Kimono. Sakura was tidying her kimono while Sasuke was waiting for her to get it done.

"So, are you done fixing yourself? The photographer must be tired of waiting, you know?" Sasuke crossed his arms from his chest standing in front of his wife who is almost done fixing herself.

"Yeah, I'm done, sorry about that, Sasuke-kun" Sakura made a small frown while Sasuke nodded

"Hn"

Sakura was the first to be out of the changing before she realized no one was here including Kakashi and their daughter.

"Sorry, we took so long…" She said as she widens her eyes with worry "Where's Sarada?"

Sasuke also went out with his eyes widen as they both heard a small sound hearing _help _mumbling as they look around the room following the continuous faint sound, Sasuke called Sakura telling her he found something.

"Sakura, There's someone hiding at the wall?" he pointed out to the wall in front of them as Sakura giving it a mild punch on wall, the broken walls fell off the ground where they saw was an old man in his late 50s and two young assistants who were all tied up with their mouths covered. The Uchiha couple approached them removing their ties as they stood up and Sakura asked.

"What Happened, why are you all tied up at the back of the wall?" The old man controls his balance as he approached with worry and concern "Those weird men, they took all our clothes and trapped us here, we don't know why they would do this, but I heard one of them saying they're planning to kidnapped an infant child, that's all I know" Sakura covered mouth both of her hands with tears falling off her cheeks "No…No! They took Sarada, they took our baby!" Sasuke was shock and mostly angry on what happened today that their only daughter was kidnapped for what reason. He looked at his wife crying then looked around to see where his former sensei went. He faced his wife again, cupping her cheeks using his thumb to wipe her tears.

"Sakura, stay here I'm going to look for Kakashi" They looked at each other moment then puts his forehead into hers "Don't worry, we will get her back, I promise " He kissed her forehead and ran outside to the Hokage to see if Kakashi was there. _Why did he left her, Sakura told him to look after Sarada, that asshole _Sasuke thought as he ran towards to the Hokage room, He passed by Shikamaru who saw Sasuke panting but still keep on running.

"Sasuke, Why are you in such a rush, is it urgent?" He asked as Sasuke looked at him with anger.

"Sarada was kidnapped… Where is Kakashi?" The lazy Ninja widens his eyes as looked at Sasuke pleading with an answer.

"He is at the council meeting" Sasuke left him behind running as fast as he could.

After Kakashi finishes his meeting with the council, he saw Sasuke ran towards with anger on his face as he grabbed Kakashi upper cloth tightly. The 2 jounins ran towards to the Hokage to protect him as He raises his hand meaning that he can handle this situation.

"You asshole, how could you left our daughter behind?!" Kakashi was both guilty and confused at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I had a meeting with the council, but I don't understand why are you so angry in such a state?" He apologized then asked as Sasuke tightens his grip on the Hokage's collar then looked up to his former sensei with tears that are coming out from his eyes and gritted his teeth on trying to give him an answer.

"Sarada…was kidnapped…"

Kakashi's eyes widen as Sasuke pulled him closer "Damn you!" Kakashi had it enough of his hard grip as he pushed himself away from him.

"How? How did they take her?"

"They disguised themselves as the photographers, they locked down the real ones at back of the wall and they escape and took her without us noticing it!"

Kakashi approached him as puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder reassuring him that he will bring Sarada back home "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll do everything to save Sarada and bring her home" He nodded with the Hokage's promise as they were both interrupted by a young shinobi.

"Hokage-sama, we have some really bad news" The Hokage looked at young man with curiosity

"Someone…dug up between the walls of the village, it is a slightly large one and it seems the intruder had successfully breaking inside the village, Hokage-sama"

"Show me where it happened" The man nodded as he led them to the place where it has been dug up. The other shinobis moved away for the Hokage to see as he looked down at hole, where he looked at Sasuke at his side.

"I'm going to find my daughter, I promise Sakura I will find her and save her from whoever took her…and I will kill them"

"Sasuke please, we are not going to kill them, we will just find your daughter and arrest them for taking an infant child for an unknown reason, and also Sarada is my goddaughter and it is my responsibility to care and look after her"

Sasuke glared at his former sensei for a second as his eyes calmed down and nodded _Sakura was right, you deserved to be a godfather to Sarada even though you can pervert old man _He scoffed at that thought then smiled a little.

Meanwhile at the Moya Triad's Hideout where not surprisingly is an apartment room where they are a lot of stuffs that are messy here as Ya analyzes the diaper on how put it on the baby's buttom, Sarada sat on the table and looked up staring at him with her onyx eyes while Mo was heating the baby milk bottle and Their leader and elder brother was reading a newspaper. Irritated, Ya toss and turn the diaper on how to do it as he ask Aniki on diaper issues.

"Aniki-niisan!"

"Yeah"

"You're a smart guy, how can you tell in the front and the back of these diapers?"

"Are they're pockets in the front?" Aniki replied still reading the newspaper as Ya flipped from side to side of the diaper and frowned at his lame joke.

"Very funny, the front and the back are the same?"

"Then it probably make no difference, put'em in her regular baby clothes, the dead fruit give away will saw if she's a wealthy kid and will be recognize with her formal outfit" He explained keep on reading. Ya put his hands on her shoulder then push her down to table "Good girl, Good girl there ya go" He first removes her blouse, her frilly skirt, her shoes and her stalkings to which it targets to his face with slap and to his disgust, he saw the lower part of the Sarada's buttom then he bites the sticker from diaper ad accidentally hurt hi tooth, puts on her red short sleeve sweater , then apron style black jeans, baby socks with unmatched colors and baby shoes one that got in the other tries to put it on but bounces into his face comically then finally finishes clothing her and got tired thinking it was hard put some clothes on her. Mo, on the other hand gives Sarada hot milk in the bottle but stopped knowing that it will burn off the little baby girl's throat, so he asked Aniki who is still reading the newspaper.

"Aniki-niisan"

"Yeah"

"How do you know the smoke won't burn the kid's throat…if that matters?"

"Try it on some skin first" He said with an irritated face knowing that his brothers won't leave him reading the newspaper. Mo puts the hot milk on arm first but brushes the idea then instead puts the hot milk on Ya's head, burning in pain, he puts both his hands on top of his head rubbing it.

"Ow! Oooowww! What's the matter with you?!" Sarada laughed at their doing without the idiots noticing it.

"I better let it cool down" Mo said it before he got smacked in the head until both of them realize Sarada is laughing "You like that" Ya said so he looked up to call his elder brother on what he did.

"Aniki-niisan!"

"Yeah"

"Watch the baby" Aniki looked up at Ya as he smacked Mo in the head again giving Sarada a laugh. Ya laughed along with Mo as their elder brother nodded with idiotic gesture and childish game.

"Very Good, now see if it works the other way"

Confused, Ya looked at Mo as he got smacked hard in the head by Mo leading Ya falling on the ground, Sarada laughed even harder than before, he looked at the baby knowing she laughed he looked up and nodded at success.

"It works" Aniki nodded as proceed on reading the newspaper again.

Ya groaned feeling hurt as he rubbed his head in pain then Aniki spoke "Put her in the bedroom, The more she sleeps the less the attention from the neighbors" Ya picked her up then carries her towards the bedroom then picks up her dinosaur stuff toy and makes faces with it at Sarada "And keep an eye on her, that little doodle machine is my goal to eliminate Hatake Kakashi" Aniki as continues reading the newspaper.

At the bedroom, Ya stand at the side of the bed as he puts down the dinosaur "Alright, nappy nap time little jerk" He puts Sarada on the middle of bed then moves along with her holding the dinosaur stuff toy" You got to sleep real nice, cuz a mister dino guy over here is been up all night, drinking with the dolls and needs his rest" Mo was at the table putting a lot of cereal in a small bowl watching Ya looking after the baby as he heard Ya telling Sarada to drink her milk.

"Drink your milk, take you nap!" Ya sighs on how is he going to let her sleep as called Aniki again.

"Aniki-niisan!" The elder got even more irritated as shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"You got any suggestions on how to eat and sleep?" He thinks for a moment then gives Ya the answer.

"Sing her a song!"

Mo looked up at Ya while still eating the cereal, snickering at Ya's situation. He rubbed his head as he thinks of a song to sing then looks at Sarada with a no look of expression on her face.

"Uh…Mary had a little lamb" He sings slowly then looks back at Mo who snickering and giggling.

"Little Lamb… Mary had little lamb…Her hair was white as snow" Then he started to dance along the dinosaur stuff toy in front of her.

"And…every which that mary went"

"The lamb was right behind" Aniki looked up raised his left eyebrow while Mo still eating, hearing Ya sing. Sarada on the other hand, opened her mouth with a smile.

"And followed her to work one day, work one day!"

Then followed her to work one day! And Mary lost a Job!" He snaps his fingers but failed knowing Sarada can't sleep.

"Umm… Aniki-niisan, what else did Mary's little lamb do?"

"Uh…then they put humpty dumpty back together again"

"I think that was King Cole" Mo answered think he was correct as Aniki looked up then tries to explain "That King Cole stuck his finger in the pie and yank out the bird"

"How could a Lamb, put a Humpty together again? He ain't got fingers"

Ya continue to sing "And then she went to…unemployment-"He was cut off when Aniki stopped him.

"Ya, knock off the singing and go read her a storybook" Mo gets the storybook then throws it to Ya who catches, nervous knowing he can't read.

"If you can" Aniki mocked him.

Once he catches the book, he sat on the side with Sarada then opens the book. Unknowingly Mo moves aside the bowl then crosses his hands on the table to listen. Ya was looking at the words that he cannot read then proceeds on reading it very slowly.

"Nanny…and baby Boou…" Mo snickered when Ya was reading like 3 year old as Ya glared at him then looks at the book again.

"Strollead…Trough...the great…big…" Mo leans on the closely while Sarada opens her mouth then stares at the worst storyteller.

"De…De…" Ya tries to read it out.

"Department" Mo helped him with the words.

"Department store…How many…many…many things they were to buy"

"Or steal if I was writing this book" Mo changed the sentence

"Or steal if I was writing this book" Ya mimicked him as Sarada stared up at him with her onyx eyes.

Sasuke along with Kakashi went inside the uchiha mansion where they saw Sakura wearing her konoha vest and pants then fixes her bag with weapons and medicine along with exta clothes and Hinata who was trying to convince her not to leave but failed, Sasuke frowned on what she was doing.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" She looked up to her husband then approaches him.

"What do you think I'm doing, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to look for our baby" Sasuke halts her by putting his bandaged hand on her shoulder "I'd rather you didn't, I want you to stay here" Sakura frowned at his words as she struggles to moves but her husband tries to hold her tight, but can't, after all no one can blame her being the strongest medical ninja in history "Well I just sit here and do nothing" She looked at him with eyes still watery "I am a mother, Sasuke-kun and I am doing what mothers do to take care of her child" Sasuke heard the words that made him feel touched yet worried as puts his hand on her wet cheek "I…I don't want to lose you, Sakura, I want you to be safe" Sakura smiled sadly at his words then puts her hand on his hand where her right cheek was being wiped by him "I know, Sasuke-kun, but I have to do this whether you like or not" Sasuke scoffed at his defeat and nodded "Then I will go with you, Sarada is my daughter and I am her father, so we will go look for her together " Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke hugged then Kakashi interrupted their conversation "You two are not going alone, I will also go with you" They both widen their eyes when Sakura spoke "kakashi , you're the Hokage you should stay here in Konoha-" She was cut off when Kakashi approached then spoke with a worried on his face "I think I know why they took Sarada" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then faced Kakashi as puts his hand on his pocket then gets paper and opened to show them the note _We have your Godchild, Kakashi meet us at the Land of the waves _They both looked shock when Kakashi sigh with disappointment.

"I know what you are going to say, but please that's not important, it is important if we all bring Sarada safely home, understood? But worry I have place Naruto as the act Hokage while I'm not here "

Of Course, we can't blame you, you are her godfather, people make mistakes, that's all, as long as Sarada is safe" Sakura said with an assuring smile while Sasuke look away "Hn"

"Thank you, Sakura" Kakashi smiled as his features turned serious "Now let's pack and go to the Land of the waves" They all nodded as Kakashi to the uchiha couple.

"That will be our mission…to retrieve Uchiha Sarada"


End file.
